1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains generally to exercise equipment and, more particularly, to apparatus and equipment which is particularly suitable for use in aerobic exercise.
2. Related Art
In recent years, people have become increasingly aware of the benefits of aerobic exercise for increasing energy, burning fat and strengthening the cardiovascular system. Such exercise can also reduce blood pressure and cholesterol levels, as well as stress, thereby reducing the risk of arteriosclerosis and heart disease.
Some forms of aerobic exercise such as walking, running and swimming can be performed without special equipment, although light weights are sometimes used during such exercise to increase the aerobic resistance. Other forms of aerobic exercise such as cycling and other machine assisted exercises require special equipment which can be quite elaborate and expensive.
High impact forms of exercise such as running can be damaging to the knees, hips and other joints of the body, whereas lower impact exercises may not provide the level of exercise desired without special equipment. Such equipment tends to be expensive and limited as to where it can be used, as well as requiring substantial floor space even when not in use.
A novel exerciser comprising a pair of wings worn on the arms of a person to intensify aerobic workouts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,700. The wings have large major surfaces, and movement of the arms is resisted by air resistance encountered when the wings are moved in a direction perpendicular to the surfaces.